This study will examine the hemodynamic and metabolic effects of troglitazone in lean patients with essential hypertension. This will be of clinical relevance and may further elucidate the mechanism of action of troglitazone by showing whether there is any dissociation between its insulin sensitizing and antihypertensive effects.